An insurer may provide payments when claims are made in connection with an insurance policy. For example, an employee who is injured while working might receive payments associated with a workers' compensation insurance policy purchased by his or her employer. The insurer may assign a claim handler to communicate with a claimant, an employer, another insurer, and/or medical service providers to help determine the appropriate amount of payment.
In some cases, an insurer may have an opportunity to recover some or all of the payments made in connection with an insurance claim. Consider, for example, an insurance claim associated with a claimant who fell while walking on a sidewalk. In this case, another insurer associated with a construction company that was working on the sidewalk when the injury occurred may be responsible for some or all of the claimant's injury. In the case of a property insurance claim, as another example, a damaged piece of property may still have some salvage value that may be recovered by the insurer. Typically, a claim handler working for an insurer will manually review an insurance claim to determine if any recovery opportunities exist. However, manually determining if recovery opportunities exist can be a time consuming and error prone task, especially when there are a substantial number of claims, of many different types and/or from many different locations, to be processed. For example, an insurer might receive tens of thousands of new insurance claims each year (which might represent a substantial number of potential recovery opportunities to be uncovered and processed). It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods to facilitate the detection and/or processing of recovery opportunities in an automated, efficient, and accurate manner.